Ooops I did it again
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Alvin and Brittnay did it again... TWICE! But in their dream they would make their third time if they wouldn't woke up, but the waking up part isn't here, AlvinXBrittnay, song: Ooops! ... I did it again by Britney Spears, I choosed this song 'Cause I compare the little pink Chipmunk with the own Britney... Next, the music will be Toxic and don't ask me why! M...


_Alvin: Really? He needs to put up THIS title?_

_Brittnay: It's the song Alvin!_

_Alvin: But the story is a little too..._

_Brittnay: Too...?_

_A/N: He's just nervous about the song, wich singer has almost the same name as yours (Of COURSE that "Britney" and "Brittnay" are WAY too different)_

_Alvin: AAAAAAANNNNNDDDDEEEEEEERRRSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!_

_A/N: Hehe... Hi guys, I just had tried to make a songfic to AATC but I lost it... Now I know how you feel... I had to rewrite and a song of Britney Spears (Ooops!... I did it again) just came up on my mind! I just didn't liked Alvin screaming my name just like Dave says but-_

_Dave: __**AAAAAAAALLLLLLVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!**_

_Alvin: Afff... WHAT'S GOING ON NOW DAVE!?_

_A/N: I think this discussion will be intersting, is set after the 2 lemons that Brittnay had with Alvin, But it was a dream, but don't worry, it was when they were sleeping, the both had the same dream. Enjoy!_

_Brittnay: Yeah... this REALLY will be interesting..._

* * *

**Ooops!... I did it again**

Alvin was with her mate Brittnay, when they realized that they were in bed Brittnay had to say:

Brittnay: I think we did it again right?

Alvin: *yawns* Yeah... really I don't think we're ever, doing that again...

Brittnay: Again?

Alvin: Again?

They were saying this same words on their head when a music intro started and Brittnay started singing (_A/N: OMFG! RATED M! BECAUSE OF THE SONG! DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T FLAME!_)

[Brittnay]

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**  
**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**I think I did it again**  
**I made you believe we're more than just friends**  
**Oh baby**  
**It might seem like a crush**  
**But it doesn't mean that I'm serious**  
**'Cause to lose all my senses**  
**That is just so typically me**  
**Oh baby, baby**

**Oops!... I did it again  
I played with your heart  
And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby)  
Oops you think I'm love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**

Alvin really wasn't understanding why she was singing this but danced with her seductively

**You see my problem is this**  
**I'm dreaming away**  
**Wishing that heroes, they truly exist**  
**I cry, watching the days**  
**Can't you see I'm a fool, in so many ways**  
**But to lose all my senses**  
**That is just so typically me**  
**Baby, oh**

**Oops!... I did it again**  
**I played with your heart**  
**And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby)**  
**Oops you think I'm love**  
**That I'm sent from above**  
**I'm not that innocent**

Alvin realized what she was singing, they made it twice, why don't sing this?

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Alvin then spoke:

Alvin: Wow... You may like to sing about that ain't you?

Brittnay: Really... If it wasn't from my voice I wasn't here with you now...

Alvin: Well... *kiss*

Brittnay kissed back, their kiss lasted for some seconds 'till she started singing again, this time, with him

[Brittnay and Alvin]

**Oops!...I did it again to your heart**  
**Got lost in this game, oh baby**  
**Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above**  
**I'm not that innocent**

**Oops!... I did it again**  
**I played with your heart**  
**And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby)**  
**Oops you think I'm love**  
**That I'm sent from above**  
**I'm not that innocent**

**Oops!... I did it again**  
**I played with your heart**  
**And got lost in this game, (oh baby, baby)**  
**Oops you think I'm love**  
**That I'm sent from above**  
**I'm not that innocent**

Then Alvin spoke:

Alvin: But you have the most beautiful voice on the world Btitt...

Brittnay: Yeah?

They couldn't contain the emotion and were on top of them again, again, again...

[Both]

**Oops!... I did it again!**

* * *

_A/N: End of dream, but too end of the story, it was just Brittnay and Alvin's dream._

_Alvin: Wow, what a dream I had then..._

_Brittnay: Me too..._

_A/N: *Get their heads and makes them kiss* This should make you two quiet. Again... again... again..._

**_OOPS! ... I DID IT AGAIN!_**


End file.
